Wallie- Backstory
Wallie, Birth name: Callie Parents backstory(Not much known about her parents): All which is known about Wallie's parents is that they went against the Saiyan's ways, of conquering and selling off planets, and so they fled, this being unwelcome to king Vegeta, as Saiyans were supposed to loyally serve, so he had sent a few (quite weak) Saiyans to planet Namek, with the purpose of capturing, or killing the two fleeing Saiyans, and take over the planet. Wallie was born on the way to Namek, therefor not having a true homeworld. After the birth, her mother had no real way of defending herself, Wallie's father stood his ground for quite a while, the attacking Saiyans going off to the destroy one of the Namekian towns, was the perfect bait, leading to the overpowering, and death of Wallie's father. The same fate befell her mother, who was easily killed. Wallie was left in the Saiyan pod, and upon discovery by the attacking Saiyans, almost met the same fate as her parents, but a bunch of Namekians from the near-by village had seen the fight, and come over to investigate, after seeing the bodies, they killed the Saiyan attackers, taking the small child in. Wallie: She had been told tales of the growing Saiyan issue by Namekianss, which had started to grow less trusting of her as years went by, during one conversation with her adopted father, he explained about the attackers, and the saiyan homeworld. Wallie trained on Namek for most of her life, until the storm, which claimed the city she had lived, due to her Saiyan blood, she survived; leaving to go and find planet Vegeta, and what happened. Wallie had arrived on planet Vegeta, being helped by a Saiyan woman named Gine, she learned all about where she had come from, eventually learning about the king, and the tyrant Frieza, she left to continue training, planning to one day kill both Frieza, and king Vegeta for enslaving the Saiyan population. After years of training, she had returned to planet Vegeta, after detecting Frieza's ship, she abandoned her own custom Saiyan pod, a large enough distance away it could not be detected itself, and left, using her protoype X-gear to breath in space, she watched from a distance Frieza destroy planet Vegeta, after seeing this, she fled, knowing there was no way she could take on Frieza with her current strength. She trained, alone, due to not being raised on planet Vegeta, and being expected dead, she spent the next few hundred years alone, training, and developing technology on small planets, helping them combat attackers. After hearing about a Saiyan killing Frieza, she left to get to a small planet named Earth. When there, she met a Saiyan named Vocado, by this time, she had changed her name from Callie to Wallie to prevent detection by anyone, not too fond of Saiyans. When there, she had a short briefing of Earth's events. Being free to train, she slowly unlocked more of her power, unlocking the power of false super saiyan to begin with, which she had suppressed her great ape form into, she earned the power of super saiyan, and overtime super saiyan two, she helps humans with their technology, as well as develop her own. Wallie does not expect to ever be the strongest, but to help others. However, she sees only truth, past that she does not care, she looks for what she can change, and make better, than what is seemingly impossible, so she trains slowly, to master everything she can achieve already.